The present invention relates to a one piece toggle switch cover having an integral panel standoff and seal receptacle.
A typical toggle switch has a toggle lever that is pivoted about a pin in order to control the position of one or more switch contacts. The pin passes through a bushing and the toggle lever so as to support the toggle lever for pivotal movement. Toggle switches are used in a variety of applications that frequently require the mounting of the toggle switches to panels such that the toggle levers of the toggle switches protrude from a first side of the panels and extend through the panels to operate switches on an opposing second side of the panels. A seal is usually provided between the toggle lever and the switch in order to prevent moisture and other contaminants from passing around the toggle lever and into the switch.
The current method of mounting a toggle switch to a panel relies on the use of a threaded bushing of the toggle switch. A first nut is threaded onto the threaded bushing to a predetermined depth. The first nut is used as a panel stop. That is, the toggle switch is inserted through a corresponding hole through the panel until the first nut engages the second side of the panel, at which point the first nut prevents further movement of the toggle switch through the hole. At this point, the toggle switch stands off of the panel by the predetermined depth established by the first nut. A second nut is then threaded onto the bushing and tightened until it engages the first side of the panel. Accordingly, the second nut secures the toggle switch to the panel.
This mounting arrangement has a number of problems. For example, the use of two nuts, one for the stand off depth and one for securing the toggle switch to the panel, is labor intensive. Also, the use of these two nuts results in inconsistent stand off depths between toggle switches when multiple toggle switches are mounted to the same panel because the same stand off depth from toggle switch to toggle switch is difficult to maintain. Further, it is difficult and expensive to seal the panel around the toggle switch because of the presence of a key slot and threads typically used in the cover bushing. A specially manufactured sealing nut is usually required to provide this sealing and, optionally, a specially manufactured sealing washer is provided to seal the keyway.
The present invention is directed to a toggle switch that overcomes one or more of these or other problems.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a toggle switch comprises a one piece integral switch cover, an O-ring seal, and a toggle lever. The one piece integral switch cover has a plate, a stand off, and a bushing. The seal seats around the bushing. The toggle lever extends through an opening of the bushing.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a toggle switch comprises a panel, a one piece integral switch cover, an O-ring seal, and a toggle lever. The panel has a hole therethrough and has first and second opposing sides. The one piece integral switch cover has a plate, a stand off, and a bushing. The stand off has protrusions extending therefrom, the stand off engages the panel, and the stand off determines a stand off depth of the plate from the panel. The bushing extends through the hole so that the bushing is on the first side of the panel and the plate and stand off are on the second side of the panel. The seal is seated around the bushing, and the seal is squeezed between the panel and the stand off. The toggle lever extends through an opening of the bushing.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided to fasten a toggle switch to a panel. The toggle switch comprises a plate, a stand off, a seal, a bushing, and a toggle lever. The stand off has protrusions extending therefrom, and the stand off and the protrusions determine a stand off depth of the plate from the panel. The seal is seated around the bushing and within the protrusions so that the protrusions determine an amount of compression of the seal. The toggle lever extends through an opening of the bushing. The method comprises the following: inserting the bushing and the toggle level through a hole in the panel until the protrusions engage the panel; and, fastening the toggle switch to the panel by use of a single fastener so that the seal is squeezed between the stand off and the panel to provide a seal between the panel and the toggle switch.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a toggle switch comprises a switch cover and a toggle lever. The switch cover has a plate and a bushing, and the bushing has a threaded area in proximity to the plate and an unthreaded area away from the plate. The toggle lever extends through an opening of the bushing.